Dusk Episode 2
Dusk Episode 2 Axel takes off her glasses and walks out of the car at the three gang members. Axel: Would you men kindly get out of the way of my car? GL (Gang Leader): I'm sorry, but I'm not moving for you. You two are about to be an example. Axel: I'll give you one more chance to back down. GL: Or what? Axel knocks out the other two on his sides. The GL is already terrified, then Axel's fangs come out. She grabs him quickly. Axel: You know, I haven't drank in a while and needless to say, I'm starving. GL: Please, don't kill me. Axel: But why not? You weren't going to let us go. I think you're expendable. (she bites his neck, draining the blood from his system) Brandon watches, intrigued and scared at the same time. Axel stops taking out blood and looks back at Brandon, seeing his face. Her fangs retract back into her mouth and she walks back to the car. She puts her glasses back on and drives to HQ. When they get back, Axel goes to her room and shuts the door. Brandon goes and knocks on the door. Axel: It's open. Brandon (entering the room): Are you okay? Axel: It all depends on how you think of me. Brandon: I don't think any different of you. I still think you're amazing. Axel: You do? Even after you saw me feed? Brandon: It would take a lot more than that to make me think any different about you. Axel (smiling): Thank you. If I wasn't sure before, I am now. You are my best friend. (she hugs Brandon) Brandon (surprised): I'm flattered. Don't worry, I won't let you down. Axel: That's all I need to hear. I had fun tonight, but we should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Brandon: Alright, good night. (he walks out and goes to bed) The next day Brandon wakes up at noon, even with being in a new place. He walks into the lounge and sees Axel reading another romance novel. Axel (getting up): Hey, you're finally awake. I have a great plan for today. Brandon: What is it? Axel: Well, you're my new best friend and I wanted to do something nice for you, so I'm bringing you to a fancy restaurant. Brandon: Okay, I won't object. The two drive to Mon Amour, a fancy french restaurant. They sit down and Brandon orders lasagna, his favorite dish. Waiter: What can I get for you ma'am? Axel: Nothing, I'm just here as company, thank you. Waiter: Alright, you're food will be out soon. (he walks away) Brandon: So, I want to learn more about your past. Axel: Well, the most interesting part was me fighting in the Civil war. Brandon: What side were you on? Axel: I was with the North. It was so hard to disguise myself as a man. I went through a lot, but it was worth it. I won several battles for the North. I also knew Lincoln personally. He was a good man. General Lee was also a good man, his problem with color was what brought him down. Everyone says it was a bloody war. It was, but they still make it seem worse. Brandon: Wow, that's amazing. Axel: You must love to learn about me. Brandon: Of course, you're an interesting person. Axel: Why did you choose to be close to me? Brandon: No one else was trying to. Axel: Okay, now tell me the truth. Brandon: That is the truth. Axel: No, there is always something else. What is it? Do you think I'm cute, do you want to get in bed with me? Or do you want something? Brandon: I'm not doing this to sleep with you. I truly care. Now, am I interested in a relationship with you? Yes, I am. I find you interesting, kind, and funny. And yes, you're beautiful, but that's just a bonus. Axel: Wow, no one has ever wanted me for who I am. I don't believe you. Brandon: I'm not asking you to. You don't have to believe me, but I'm not lying. Axel: I've known you for a day and a half, yet you already have feelings for me? Brandon: Yea, I know it's weird. Axel: I'm sorry, but I need to go and think. (she gets up and leaves) Brandon: Damn, I knew I should've lied. Axel walks down the crowded streets, thinking about what Brandon said. Axel (thinking): Why does someone always have to do this to me? I think he's lying, but I can't fully disbelieve, because I feel the same about him. What the hell do I do at a time like this. Another vampire senses her presence and grabs her aside. Axel: What the? ???: I may not know you, but I sense confusion. Axel: Well, I am confused, but I'm not sure if I want to discuss it. ???: Come on, I have no ties to you. Telling me might make it easier. Axel: Well, it's about a man. He told me he has feelings for me, but I'm not sure if I should believe him. ???: Why not? Axel: I've only known him for a day, yet I have feelings for him, so why can't it work both ways? ???: The thing is, you won't know if he's telling the truth, unless you give it a chance. Axel: I don't know who you are, but thank you. I won't forget this. ???: Go, tell him how you feel. Back at HQ Axel sits, reading her novel again, waiting for Brandon. Brandon walks into the room and sees Axel. Axel: Brandon, I need to talk to you. Come with me. The two walk to her room again. Brandon: What is it? Axel: I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just confused. Brandon: And now? Axel: Well, let's just say I got some outside help. Brandon: So, you're good then? Axel: I am aware of what I want. I'm sorry Brandon (she starts looking sad) Brandon: You don't have to finish, I already know what you're going to say. Axel (starting to smile): Yes, I want to be with you. Brandon (surprised): You do? Axel: Yea, I do. But, I'm taking a major risk, so don't make me regret it. Brandon: I won't, I swear. Axel: Good, and don't be afraid to do anything. I only bite people I don't like. Brandon: Is there anytime where your fangs come out, unwillingly? Just for future reference. Axel: During certain intimacies. Brandon: Such as? Axel: Making love. Brandon: I see. Well, most likely won't have to deal with that anytime soon. Axel: It may be sooner than you think. Brandon: Why do you say that? You don't seem like the type that would take it fast. Axel: I also don't seem like the type that could kill you in seconds. (she gets closer to him) Brandon: What if I wanted to take it slow? Axel: You are a man, I don't think you know the definition of “taking it slow”. Brandon: You've got me there. Fine, but I have to make a promise to myself. Nothing until tomorrow, not even kissing. Axel: Fine, but you're going to wish you did it sooner. The two walk out and see everyone in the room looking at them. Axel: Have a nice time listening in? Frost: I don't know what you mean. Axel: Don't act stupid. Frost: Fine, I heard. Just don't kill the man, alright. Axel: Don't worry. I don't kill well mannered people. You, on the other hand, may have something to worry about. Frost gets up and walks away. Axel: Works every time. Brandon: So, what now? Axel: Now, we let life work. To be continued...